The Fierce Deity
by kaijuotaku
Summary: In the unknown village where termina used to be a half god half human was born. He has to save his land from the evil dragon. But first he must prove himself worthy by defeating 4 great giants. And each giant gave Ryu something special. After defeating the 4 great giants he must defeat the dragon in order to become a true warrior and a full god.


THE FIERICE DEITY

CH. 1 The Beginning

Years ago there was an unknown village where Termina was originally there was a young half human half god named Ryu. He was born to be a great warrior in order to restore piece for the village because the dragon named Demth was terrorising the village during the night. His parents died and left him in the village alone in the hut during the fight with Demth. It is said that when he grows up he will turn into a full god after defeating 4 giants from the Mountain, The Swamp, The Desert, and The Water. Each giant is a challenge for the people of the village to prove they are worthy of being a true warrior. And now Ryu must prove himself worthy to save his people from Demth.

Ch. 2 The Journey Begins

It's been 16 year since the war with Demth the dragon. Now Ryu is 16 years old and now he is old enough to go through the four challenges in order to be a true warrior. Ryu must now prove himself worthy by going through these challenges in order to prove himself that he is a true warrior. Now Ryu heads to the temple were his father left the fairy sword he used to fight the dragon. As soon as he got the fairy sword he felt a strange energy flow through his body he knew something was going on but he didn't care about that all he cared about was the fact that he wanted to save his people from the dragon. He is now getting ready to leave his village to begin his journey. On his way he says farewell to his people and leaves the village to start his new journey. After he exits the village he arrives in a land called Nesada. The land has four areas the mountains, the ocean, the swamp, and the desert. And it was filled with grassy planes and it had many creatures. He fought his way to the entrance to the swamp which had two trees next to each other. Once he made it to the entrance Ryu entered the swamp. And now his first part of the journey begins.

Ch. 3 The Swamp

After entering the swamp he saw many creatures; Blood sucking worm parasites, keese which looked like bats and giant floating monsters. As soon as he saw them he begins to slash his way through them. After slashing his way through the enemy's he runs into purple water which is poisonous. When he ran into poisonous water he decides to take another route which is through the lost woods. He found his way through the lost woods which had turtles that spin really fast. And he found a bridge that was partly under a little bit of poisonous water. He decides to use his strength to left up the bridge that leads to temple. He realized he had so much strength that when he lifted up the bridges so fast that he didn't even know his strength. After the bridge was raised he headed to the temple in the swamp.

Ch.4 The Swamp temple

After crossing the bridge he entered the temple that was covered in vines and that was made out of stone. As soon as he enters the temple he realizes that it's dark inside the temple. After realizing that it was pitch black he took out his fairy sword and it turned into a sword with light on it. When he that he walked through the temple and ran into the same monsters that where outside of the temple. After fighting through the monsters he sees a huge door and decides to go inside it not knowing there is a giant in there. While entering the door he noticing its dark inside then suddenly the room begins to light up. After the room was bright as the sun a monster with two eyes and a giant sword and a giant shield. The monster ran around really fast trying to make Ryu dizzy but it didn't work he used his fairy sword and used all his might to defeat the giant. After defeating the monster he received a reward from the swamp giant and the reward was boots with wings on it these were used for speed. Once Ryu put on the boots he felt more energy channeling through his body from the boots and after that he dashed off really fast out of the temple.

Ch. 5 A Pit Stop

After exiting the temple Ryu sees his next destination he must travel to. And the next destination he has to travel to the mountains which are across from the entrance where the swamp was. But first he sees a town right in the middle of the field. Ryu decides to go to stop for supplies and equipment. The town is called market town. As soon as he entered the town he saw a bunch of stalls and shops that had food, weapons and equipment. The first stop he made was the store for hook shots which were used for grappling and climbing up high areas. As soon as he arrived in the store he bought a grappling hook from a man wearing full body armor and carrying a huge grappling hook on his back. After buying the grappling hook for 50 rubies he went to the next shop which was a shop for bombs. In the shop was a huge man wearing a helmet and an axe on his left hand. There were two different bombs in the store normal bombs and bombachus which are basically bombs that move. After buying the equipment he needed for his next journey he went straight to the mountains.

Ch. 6 The Mountain

After exiting Market Town Ryu began his journey to the mountains. He ran straight to the mountain entrance which had snow covering the grass. He walked through the entrance and he noticed the land was abandon it had nothing in it except a few trees and nothing but snow covering the land. It was also snowing so hard that Ryu could not see anything. Suddenly he felt energy flowing through his body and all of a sudden his eyes turned blood red. He was able to see through the snow better. And what he saw was mountain wolfs, floating snow orbs with eyes on them and ice keese. As soon as he saw them they started attacking him all at once. He was able to fight off the floating ice orbs and ice keese. But he had trouble fighting the mountain wolfs. There were three of them attacking him all at once. After he couldn't think of anything to use he used his fairy sword and jumped high up in the air and slashed all three wolfs at once. Once he defeated the monsters he kept walking around and he found a long ice bridge that led to the mountain temple. Ryu walked straight to the temple with no problem there were no enemy's there. And, all of a sudden mountain wolfs popped out of the ground and started attacking, Ryu attacked all two wolfs at once and said in a calm tone "that's just child's play". He climbed up the temple were the entrance was and entered it.

Ch. 7 Mountain Temple

As soon as Ryu opened the door that lead into the tower made out of ice he realized that the floor was covered in ice and that there was a bridge to the other side that was made out of ice blocks. Also there was a pit that led down into the darkness. He decided to walk across the bridge but he walked slowly so he won't fall. After walking a few steps the bridge had a sheet of snow at the very end. And there was a grappling point there. So he decides to take the easy way and use his grappling hook. As soon as he shot it went five feet across the bridge and he was able to get to the end quickly. After that he entered the next room which had a floor that was made out of ice and snow. Ryu began to walk slowly so he won't fall and trip. He noticed that there were tons of enemy's where he was. There were more mountain wolfs, floating ice orbs with red eyes and ice keese everywhere. As soon as he saw the enemy's he was facing he pulled out his fairy sword and slashed his way through the fire keese and then he slashed the ice monster orbs. After that he went straight through the mountain wolfs and used his spin attack on the three mountain wolfs. After the fight he saw a huge puzzle he had to solve in order to open the big red door. He put the huge blocks together and it reviled a picture of the giant. After solving the puzzle the giant red door opened. After the giant red door opened he entered the room. Inside the room was a giant floor with ice blocks on it. Ryu started to hear a large stomping sound. Ryu said "uh oh" and saw what was making that huge stomping noise it was the same monster that was on the puzzle. As soon as he saw it he said "I will defeat you I am a warrior" and he started to slash his way through the snow monster with giant claws he even used his spin attack on the monster. After slicing his way through the monster and the snow giant was defeated. When he defeated the snow giant he was rewarded god armor. He felt another energy flow through him but he moved on. After that he exited the temple and when he was out of the temple he realized that all the snow was gone. After that he went out to the land of Nesada to go to the next area.

Ch. 8 To The Ocean

While he was at Nesada he saw the next area he had to go to on his right. As soon as he saw it he said "Huh that was easy to find it seems really close for some strange reason oh well". He ran to the right to go to the entrance and he saw two stones with a fence on it. He decides to use his grappling hook over the large fence. After using the grappling hook he realized the land looked like a beach. Ryu tried to figure out a way to get to the next temple. Suddenly he saw a boat and said "hey there is a boat over there" he hoped on the boat that was there and sailed across the ocean.

Ch. 9 Sea Temple

After sailing for what seemed to be hours through the thick fog he finally found his way to the temple. The temple from outside looked like metal sculpture of a giant fish. As soon as he saw the temple he parked his boat right next to the temple. While approaching the temple he suddenly felt evil energy through his body from the temple. He said "I got a bad feeling about this" and he walked into the temple with two torches that were lit outside of the temple. As soon as he got in the temple he noticed it was pitch black when all of a sudden he felt something underneath his feet and decided to step on it. The whole room was lighted up in a blaze of glory. As soon as he saw it light up he noticed that there were a lot of pipes, switches and platforms moving by the current of the water. He noticed that this whole room was one big puzzle and the big red door was right in front of him. So he decided to go straight for it by jumping the moving platforms and once he reached the door he tried to open it and it won't open. He said "it won't Budge!" After realizing the door won't open he had another idea since he noticed that the room was one great big puzzle. He looked in the ocean and thought to himself "hmmm if I follow the pipes it will lead me to the four switches". There were four colored pipes; red, yellow, blue and green. He decided to jump in the current that leads him to the green pipe. As he was swimming through the tunnel with the green pipe next to it he ran into some monsters he said "uh oh" at the amount of monsters he saw. Ryu saw many odd looking creatures; there was fish with razor sharp teeth, giant sea crabs with metal armor, small sea snakes and giant jelly like hands. He realized since he was in water it would be hard for him to fight the monsters but he didn't care. He went off and sliced the fish with sharp razor teeth so fast that the fish didn't even noticed. Next he used his spin attack on the five sea snakes that were surrounding him. He was then thrown across the room by a giant jelly like hand. When he was thrown across the room and landed on a platform that lead to the door he then decided to jump back in and defeat the monsters. As soon as he jumped in the water he sliced the jelly like hands in half and jabbed his sword through the giant crabs with armor and defeated all of the monsters in that room. He climbed on to the platform where the green switch was and pressed it and the water started to flow in the direction of the door. Ryu jumped back in the water and did the same thing with the other switches. After that he went back to where he started and went through the red door and he entered a room where there was nothing but a platform. The door shut behind him and the platform that led to the exit fell down the water there was no way out.

Ch. 10 Zemwrath The Two Headed Sea Serphant

After the door closed and the platform that led to the exit sunk down to the bottom of the ocean. Ryu started to hear loud splashing from the water. He looked down the water and saw a huge serphant with two heads and for eyes and razor sharp teeth swimming in the water. Then the monster popped out of the water and starting repeatedly hitting Ryu. But Ryu blocked every one of his attacks with his fairy sword. After he blocked off a few of his attacks he tried to figure out the weak point until he realized he can defeat it after he chops off both of the heads. He used his spin attack and jumped up in the air and chopped off its first head. Then Ryu jumped up high in the air and chopped off the second head. After doing that he said "I feel a lot stronger" extra markings started to appear on his face and forehead proving that he is a true warrior.

Ch. 11 A Time To Rest

After the three fights with the giant monsters Ryu said "I'm going to need a break from these challenges". So he took the glowing platform that was a portal to the exit. He exited the temple and got on the boat and went back to the land of Nesada to go back to Market Town. As soon as he arrived to the land of Nesada he went straight to Market Town for a Rest. He saw an inn so he went inside the hotel and checked in. after checking in he went upstairs to the second floor. After going up a flight of stairs he arrived at the door to his room. Ryu opened the door and saw a bed and jumped on the bed. He fell asleep and started to have strange visions of him fighting a dragon. After the strange dream he woke up and said to himself "I better get going to the next temple" he took his equipment and ran out the door forgetting to check out. He left the town and went to the final area which was the desert. His final journey to becoming a true warrior was about to end soon.

Ch. 12 The Desert

After exiting Market town he saw the next area on his left. He ran to the area that was covered in nothing but sand and rocks. But he ran into a problem; there was a huge wall with a tree on it and he said to himself "This shouldn't be a problem". He took his hook shot and aimed it at the tree and shot it. The hook shot successfully hooked on to the branch and Ryu went flying up the wall. He said "that was easy" and continued his final journey to the desert temple. While walking to the temple on foot he saw some monsters during the sand storm. Ryu saw Gibidos, Fire keese and skullita spiders. As soon as he saw the three monsters blocking his way to the temple he started attacking the fire keese were fast and the Gibidos were slow. He went for the fire keese first which were flying all over him he jumped up in the air and used his spin attack. After that he ran and slashed through the skullitas. Then he took care of the easy part by running and slashing the gibidos into two. Ryu said "that was annoying I hate fire keese." When he finished fighting he noticed it started to get dark when all of a sudden Poes appeared out of no were and started attacking him with lanterns. After getting attacked constantly his sword on his back started to light up and he used it to defeat the Poes. After that he finally entered the temple.

Ch. 13 Stone Tower

After the battle with the monsters Ryu entered the temple. The temple looked normal and clear. Ryu said "huh looks clear" as soon as he stepped on the next floor a trap door opened leading to a pit of spikes made out of stone. He said "I better be careful" he jumped over the pit of spikes to the next area. After that trap he kept on walking when he saw the big red door on his left he decided to go that way when all of a sudden an undead solder came out from the ground and started attacking him. Ryu used his fairy sword and slashed his way through the undead solder. He saw that there was a puzzle on the table he went up to it and solved it was another picture of a monster but he didn't know what it was. After he solved the puzzle he started to hear a rumbling noise when all of sudden there were five undead zombies, floating skeleton hands, and small lizard dragons. He went for the floating hands and slashed his way through them so fast. Then he used his spin attack on all five undead zombies. And finally he jumped up in the air and slashed the small lizard. After defeating the monsters he continued his journey to the red door. As he was walking he stepped on another trap which was a trap door filled with snakes. He jumped over the pit and he thought to himself "this place is a death trap." After the two traps he almost fell in a pit filled with poisonous water he grabbed on to the ledge when he almost fell. He climbed back up after almost falling into a pit of poisonous water. "He said that was close." And continued walking after walking for a while he saw another puzzle. He went up to it and solved it and it reviled another monster and it opened the giant red door. After solving the two puzzles he ran and jumped over the traps he activated and ran straight to the door and opened it. When he opened the door he ran into an empty room with a hole in the ground. Ryu went up to the hole and all of a sudden a giant one eyed monster came out of nowhere and knocked Ryu to the ground. He got up and shook his head and jumped up in the air and slashed the one eyed monster in half. After defeating the monster he jumped in the hole. Ryu landed in what seemed like a room filled with nothing but sand and two towers. He heard a rumbling sound and out of nowhere came a giant worm with six eyes and razor sharp teeth. Ryu started attacking the monster without dropping his guard and jumped up in the air and sliced his head off. After defeating the monster he felt a huge amount of energy flowing through his body and his fairy sword turned into a double helix which was green and silver. He suddenly felt so powerful that he was ready to defeat the Demth the dragon. He took the glowing pad which was a portal to the entrance. After taking the entrance he ran out and went back to the land feeling powerful. Ryu had everything he needed to prove himself a true warrior. He also felt so powerful that he felt like a god.

Ch. 14 Journey To Defeat the Dragon Demth

After exiting the temple he went straight to the land of Nesada and he went to the huge temple that was towering to the sky. He went inside it was pitch black and he used his double helix sword as a light and it began to glow white. Ryu continued his journey up the tower he went up one thousand steps to the final room. He went inside the room and saw that it was dark he knew this was his last battle. The torches where lighted by a strange evil force. And all of a sudden came out of the darkness an armor plated dragon with red skin and red eyes. "He said who are you" in a loud growling voice. Ryu said calmly "I am Ryu the Fierce Deity I am here to defeat you." The dragon said "I am more powerful then you and any other human." Ryu said proudly "very well if you are so powerful then why don't you try to defeat me I will even let you have the first strike!" Demth said in a growling voice "with pleasure after I defeat you I will eat you just like I did to your family and the other villagers." Ryu grew angry but he tried to stay calm and patient so he could defeat him. Demth knocked Ryu to the ground and clawed him in the face. Ryu felt blood dripping down his face and he lost his patients. He used his double helix sword and began striking him repeatedly till he jabbed him in the face. After doing that Demth punched him in the chest which did not affect him because of the god armor he was wearing. Ryu smirked and said you shouldn't have done that and then he sliced off Demth head. After the long battle he was tired and decided to go back to his village with the head to prove that he is a true god and warrior.

Ch. 15 Back As A God With Glory

As soon as the new hero known as the fierce deity he came back with glory and the head of Demth. Ryu said in a voice filled with pride "I am the new hero and god I have defeated the dragon!" He took the head out and showed it to everyone as he stood tall and proud. The Deity said "you are safe when I am around I have traveled across the land and became a true warrior and a god, I will help you in your time of need or when danger comes near I will always be there!" after the speech he thought to himself "I am going to need a three year break." Every one cheered for him when he defeated the dragon. After that he went off to take a three year break but he was still on guard for the next thing that will happen.

Ch. 16 The Fierce Deity's fate is sealed

It's been three years since peace was restored to the village. There were no problems the new hero is now resting in his hut. Everyone is happy and free to travel now that they have a protector to protect them from evil. All of a sudden the twili showed up and they told the new hero "we are not here to kill you we are here to seal your fate you are a warrior and god with honor but in order to restore true peace we must seal your fate" Ryu said "ok if it's to restore true peace to my village here then I will do it." The twili said "very well your fate is sealed" they used their magic powers and sealed his soul inside a mask and peace was restored. And the mask was thrown into the darkness.


End file.
